


Touching

by gothicmisha



Series: Mated Furyans [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little drabble in the Unexpected Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the original at my tumblr ---> www.gothicmisha.tumblr.com/post/127226848736/small-drabble-from-my-unexpected-universe

“Why in the hell do you keep staring at me, Riddick? This has been going on for hours. Explain yourself.” Vaako said with a low growl. His hormones have slowly but surely changed him into a very grumpy pregnant person who’d no sooner rip your head off than to tell you to leave them alone.

“Mm-mm, just thinking about this morning.” Riddick replies softly. 

“What about this morning?” Vaako grates. Riddick reaches out and strokes his cheek, he watches as Vaako almost instantly becomes calm and peaceful at his touch. 

“I was thinking about how I was watching you sleep. As I was laying there watching you, you threw off the blankets and the sweater you put on when your cold and I marveled at seeing our little one’s foot poking out. That’s what I was thinking about.” Riddick says as he strokes his hands over Vaako’s belly.

“Oh, that’s not so bad.” Vaako says sleepily as he curls up in Riddick’s lap. Riddick just smiles and pulls his mate closer.         

 

 


End file.
